1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a projector provided with a projector main body for modulating a light beam emitted from a light source in accordance with input image information to form an optical image and then enlargedly projecting the optical image thus formed, and an image output device for outputting the image information to the projector main body (see e.g., JP-A-2006-72037 (Patent Document 1)).
In the projector described in Patent Document 1, the projector main body is mounted on the image output device (e.g., a Digital Versatile Desk (DVD) player) via a partitioning member. Further, on the rear face of the DVD player there are disposed a DVD input section for inputting a DVD and a speaker for outputting the sound.
Incidentally, such a projector integrally composed of the image output device and the projector main body is mainly used inside a room in a house or the like, and the user of the projector uses the projector located at various positions such as the front side, the rear side, the right, and the left of the user in accordance with the size of the room, the size of the screen, or the installation location.
However, in the projector described in Patent Document 1, since the position of the DVD input section is fixed to the opposite side of the projection side of the projector, there has been caused a problem that the position of the operation section becomes far from the user in the case in which the projector is located, for example, on the rear side, the right, or the left of the user, thus the operationality of the projector is lowered.